Power Rangers Animal Brigade
Power Rangers Animal Brigade is based on and an adaption of Choujuu Sentai Liveman in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Synopsis This series takes place on Animan Academy, Seattle, which is both a location and a school for scientists. One day, Animan Academy's three finest students, Kuban Stroud, Sienna Walters and Ian Kelly, felt their talents were being wasted at Animan Academy and left. They accepted a position in the evil organization, the Dark Voltage Group. On the night of their departure, their former classmates Patrick Landers, Henry Handover, Jennifer Lanstone, Tadik Barton and Mary Lancaster saw them leaving on a spaceship. When asked where they were going, Kuban drew a gun on the five, injuring Tadik and Mary. Prior to the pair's injuries, Tadik and Mary were working alongside Patrick, Henry, and Jennifer in creating a suit strong enough for space exploration. They had made substantial progress on the night that they were injured. One of the professors at the school, Professor Starr, pitched in to help them complete their original ambitions. Starr was also worried that the Dark Voltage Group would begin attacking people, and thus helped out to prepare against a future assault. Two years later, Animan Academy launched a shuttle for space exploration. However, a mysterious ship appears and downs the shuttle; Patrick, Henry and Jennifer are among the few people who did not get injured. They discover that Kuban, Sienna and Ian were responsible for the destruction of the shuttle. As a result, Patrick, Henry and Jennifer took up the powers of the original project, becoming Animal Brigade Power Rangers to battle against their former classmates and the Dark Voltage Group. Later in the series, they are joined by Cory and Todd Parker, identical twin brothers who also vowed to avenge Tadik and Mary, their best friends. Also later in the series, Ian realized how wrong he was in trying to kill his own mother. As a result, he quit Dark Voltage and became the sixth Animal Brigade Power Ranger, leaving the villains to clone him and become the true Zoltar. Near the finale, after Sienna and Austin became human again and Kuban paid for his crimes, they were also cloned, whereas the evil Sienna, Austin and Kuban clones become the true Persephone, Ravana and Lokar, respectively. Thus, Sienna, Austin and Kuban decided to join Power Rangers Animal Brigade, angry at Lokar for his rotten deeds, and becoming the seventh, eighth and ninth Animal Brigade Power Rangers. Characters Rangers Allies *Prof. Starr *Carlatron: Voiced by Monica Rial. Based on Colon. *Major Kuban Stroud *Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Pink Zeo Ranger) *Soleil Walters: Sienna's twin sister. Portrayed by Aubrey Peeples. Based on Rei Senda. *Tadik Barton: Portrayed by Zac Efron. *Mary Crawford: Portrayed by Vanessa Hudgens. *Perishus: Based on Guildian Guildos. Voiced by Greg Abbey. *Xapanaj: Based on Chibuchian Butchy. Voiced by Wayne Grayson. Villains: The Dark Voltage Group *Dark Voltage **Prof. Deadalus: Based on Doctor Bias. Portrayed by Patrick Page. **Major Kuban Stroud/Lokar: After splitting in two later on in the series, Lokar became his own self, completely accepting his new body. Based on Doctor Kemp and Lokar from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; Portrayed by Evan Peters. **Sienna Walters/Persephone: Based on Doctor Mazenda. Portrayed by Aubrey Peeples. **Persephone (clone): Sienna Walters' permanent replacement. Portrayed by Aubrey Peeples. **Ian Kelley/Zoltar: Portrayed by Jack Gleeson. Voiced by Kerrigan Mahan. **Zoltar (clone): Ian Kelley's permanent replacement. Voiced by Kerrigan Mahan. **Ravana (clone): Austin Ashmond's permanent replacement. Based on Arashi Busujima/Doctor Ashura. Portrayed by Dylan Playfair. **Perishus (clone): Permanent replacement of the reformed original. Based on Guildian Guildos. Voiced by Greg Abbey. **Montarus: Based on Guardnoid Gash. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. **Xapanaj (clone): Permanent replacement of the reformed original. Voiced by Wayne Grayson. **Giga Destroyer: Based on Giga Volt. Voiced by Dan Green. **Cervantrons: Based on Jimmers. Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Roll Call Team-Morph: “Animal Brigade! All in!” *Patrick: Red Falcon Ranger! *Henry: Yellow Lion Ranger! *Jennifer: Blue Dolphin Ranger! *Cory: Black Bison Ranger! *Todd: Green Rhino Ranger! *Ian: Orange Tiger Ranger! *Sienna: Pink Swan Ranger! *Kuban: Silver Eagle Ranger! *Austin: Gold Grizzly Ranger! *Patrick: Animals charging above and beyond the call of duty! All: Power Rangers Animal Brigade! Arsenal *Twin Brace Morphers *Creature Blasters *Animal Brigade Power Blaster *Falcon Saber *Lion Bazooka *Dolphin Bow *Falcon Sword *Lion Gauntlet *Bison Rod *Rhino Cut Blades *Tiger Swords *Swan Staff *Eagle Saber *Grizzly Gauntlet *Grizzly Cannon *Animal Brigade Ultra Power Blaster Vehicles *Red Falcon Cycle *Yellow Lion Cycle *Blue Dolphin Cycle *Cougar Carrier Zords *Sea Base Tortoise: The undersea base and carrier of the Animal Brigade Rangers. It houses all their Zords. It also launches the Buffalo Carrierzord to the surface when any of their mecha are required for battle. Based on the Gran Tortoise. *Buffalo Carrierzord *Super Beast Megazord *Beast Megazord **Red Jet Falcon Zord **Yellow Land Lion Zord **Aqua Dolphin Zord *Boxer Megazord **Black Bison Zord **Green Rhino Zord See Also Gallery Heroes 30d60f9ab8fae78f076a77ecea51cf41.jpg|Patrick Landers Red_Falcon.jpg|Red Falcon Ranger Michael-B-Jordan-Creed-Los-Angeles-Movie-Premiere-Fashion-Tom-Lorenzo-Site-3.jpg|Henry Handover Yellow_Lion.jpg|Yellow Lion Ranger annasophia_robb_1302722183.jpg|Jennifer Lanstone Choujuu_Sentai_Liveman,_Blue_Dolphin_01.png|Blue Dolphin Ranger 8357cceeb0c6245d0c89b9197fd8d49b.jpg|Cory Parker Black_Bison.jpg|Black Bison Ranger 22ba16a29098496ff334a4b274d0737f.jpg|Todd Parker Green_Sai.jpg|Green Rhino Ranger Game+Thrones+Season+4+Premiere+lMOi6ElKRC8l.jpg|Ian Kelley Orange Tiger Ranger.png|Orange Tiger Ranger aubrey-peeples-headshot.jpg|Sienna Walters Pink Dove Ranger.png|Pink Swan Ranger 23-evan-peters.jpg|Kuban Stroud Silver Hawk Ranger.png|Silver Eagle Ranger MV5BMTQ1ODIxNTQ0Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzI5MzcwODE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Austin Ashmond Gold Grizzly Ranger.png|Gold Grizzly Ranger Villains tumblr_inline_oflxxbsvOu1rvkpf6_1280.jpg|Prof. Deadalus Doctor kempu.jpg|Lokar (normal form) BkTRyuOCUAAp9X4.jpg|Super Lokar Fearbeastkemp.jpg|Mega Lokar Zuno.jpg|Ultra Lokar Lokar 2.png|Lokar (True Form) Ultimate Dai-Satan.png|Ultimate Lokar (new form) KSR-Satan_Minosaur.png|Master Lokar (new form) Zoltar.png|Zoltar 001-83ab3-thumbnail2.jpg|Persephone Ravana.png|Ravana guildos.jpg|Perishus (clone) Live-vi-gash.jpg|Montarus live-vi-butchy.jpg|Xapanaj (clone) Cervantrons.jpg|Cervantrons Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter